The Runaway Groom
by Ritsuka Shin
Summary: Greg is madly in love with Mycroft and vice versa. Unfortunately Fate won't be so kind to them and they shall be seperates by a marriage they wished would never happen. Greg has to do the most absurd thing to regain Mycroft, interrupt the wedding.


**The Runaway Groom**

John was silently conversing with Greg Lestrade in the living room at  
>221B Baker Street. Sherlock was at his usual place by the window,<br>playing a very cheerful melody on his violin. John was just about to  
>clap at Sherlock's little performance when Sherlock stopped playing<br>suddenly with a loud screech from the violin that sounded like a dying  
>cat.<p>

"Mail, John," he said quietly. John saw that he absolutely had to get  
>the mail so he excused himself from Greg and hurried down the stairs.<p>

"Oh hello, John dear. Why are you in such a hurry?" inquired Mrs Hudson.

"Um, I wanted to ask if there was any mail for us?"

"Oh! Well, a young man came by and dropped this for you."

Mrs Hudson handed him a perfectly white envelope. He turned it over  
>and saw 'For Dr John Watson and Mr Sherlock Holmes' written in an<br>elegant hand with a blue stationary ink pen. He hurried back up the  
>stairs and gave the letter to his flatmate. Sherlock looked it over<br>quickly before his expression turned grim and he handed the letter  
>back to John.<p>

"Read it," he said simply. John was surprised; he had expected  
>Sherlock to rattle off deductions but instead he kept quiet. John<br>carefully opened the delicate envelope and pulled out a thin sky blue  
>paper with a few simple decorations adorning the message. He started<br>to read.

"Mrs Cassiopeia Holmes requests the honour of your presence at the  
>marriage of her son Mycroft Holmes to the daughter of Sir Richard<br>Wein, Lady Liana Sutcliff, on Saturday, the eleventh of October, two  
>thousand fourteen, at ten o'clock in the morning. The wedding is being<br>held at 99 Kensington High Street London W8 5SA. The favour of your  
>reply is requested by September the third. Accept with pleasure or<br>decline with regret. Accommodations, The Royal Garden Hotel, 2- 24  
>Kensington High Street London W8 4PT. Please mention the<br>Holmes-Sutcliff wedding."

There was a big silence at first, then only the sound from Sherlock's  
>violin as he played a soft melody that John vaguely recognized as<br>Tchaikovsky's violin concerto in D major. John and Greg relaxed as the  
>music washed over them but all too soon it stopped.<p>

"You knew."

The question was directed at Greg, who looked at Sherlock with a sad expression.

"Yes, I knew. Two days ago to be exact."

Sherlock continued to stare at Greg.

"You love him."

It was more of a statement than a question. Greg sighed.

"Yes, I do." And with that Greg left the flat after saying a quiet  
>goodbye to John.<p>

"John?"

"Yes, Sherlock?"

"We accept." John raised an eyebrow. "With regret."

John sighed internally. He was pretty sure this wedding was going to  
>be pretty interesting, to say the least.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Two days earlier...<em>

Greg and Mycroft were having tea at a small coffee shop just across  
>New Scotland Yard.<p>

It had become a little habit of theirs since Mycroft had increased the  
>frequency of meeting up with Greg.<p>

"Gregory?"

"Yes, Mycroft?"

"I have something to tell you. You wouldn't mind coming with me to my  
>house, would you?"<p>

"No, not at all. Lead the way."

Both kept a secret locked away deep in their hearts - they were madly  
>in love with each other. Greg for his part felt a bit nervous. Did<br>Mycroft really like him in such a way? Was that why he was inviting  
>him to his house?<p>

As Mycroft opened the door, Greg studied the surroundings. Too fancy,  
>the walls were adorned with gold linings, the furniture was plush<br>velvet and the rug itself probably cost more than Greg's monthly  
>salary.<p>

When he heard the door close, he seized the opportunity, swiftly  
>turned around and pinned Mycroft to the door. He kissed him roughly,<br>Mycroft moaning in response and quickly replicating Greg's actions.  
>When he pulled away, Greg breathed, "Run away with me." He kissed<br>Mycroft's jaw. "Let me kidnap you." He nipped slightly at Mycroft's  
>earlobe before kissing him again, only this time Mycroft did not<br>respond. Greg frowned.

"What's wrong? Don't you want this?"

Mycroft eyes grew sad and old.

"I'm sorry. I-" he sighed, "I can't do this, Gregory."

"Why?"

Mycroft's lips trembled slightly.

"I'm getting married, Gregory."

Greg froze in shock, his face an unreadable mask.

"Gregory?"

Greg pulled away from Mycroft, shoved him out of the way and opened  
>the door. He walked out without a word.<p>

"Gregory! Wait!"

"No! I have waited enough!" Mycroft froze. Greg had been angry before  
>but his tone had never been so cold, harsh and cutting.<p>

"I've waited six months, Mycroft, six! And now you're telling me that  
>you're getting married?"<p>

"Gregory. I- I'm sorry!"

"No! No more, Mycroft! What am I to you?! What was all this?! The- the  
>innocent flirting, the slight touches of shoulders or hands, the<br>genuine smiles! What was all that, Mycroft?!"

Mycroft, for once, was at a loss for words.

"G-Gregory..." His eyes were welling up with tears while Greg's eyes  
>were dry and icy.<p>

Greg sneered, "Goodbye, Mr Holmes." And he walked back to the sleek  
>black car and asked the driver to take him home. It had started<br>raining.

Mycroft was left standing in the rain. He remained there for good  
>fifteen minutes, silent tears streaming down his face, mixing with the<br>drops from the sky, until you couldn't tell which one was crying.

* * *

><p><em>A month later...<em>

Today was the day, the day Mycroft Holmes was getting married to a  
>person he didn't even choose let alone love. He stared at his<br>reflection in the mirror with dead, dull eyes. The man in a black silk  
>tuxedo and a silver tie, with a single red rose in his pocket wasn't<br>him, and never would be. His parents didn't approve of gay people.  
>When his little brother had outed himself, Mummy and Daddy were very<br>cross but couldn't bear to kick their son out. Mycroft sighed at the  
>memory and went to stand at the top of the aisle. He waited in silence<br>with Harry, his Best Man (Sherlock had refused), standing beside him,  
>wearing a large smile on his face.<p>

Mycroft looked around, scanning the crowd. Mummy and Daddy, Sherlock  
>and John and the rest of the Sutcliff family were in the front rows.<br>And then there were all the other guests, 'friends', people Mycroft  
>wished he would never have to see again.<p>

Suddenly the organ began to play and Mycroft turned his attention to the bride.

Liana Sutcliff was a very beautiful woman. She had long silky  
>fiery-red hair, large emerald green eyes and plush red lips. Her skin<br>was a snowy white, as smooth as marble. But Mycroft did not love her;  
>his heart belonged to someone else. It belonged to the man who had<br>redeemed his brother when he had failed.

Mycroft forced a smile as Liana came up to stand beside him, dressed  
>in a most beautiful gown any woman would envy her. He lifted the veil<br>that covered her face and forced another smile, wishing to high  
>heavens that somebody else were in her place.<p>

"If anyone objects to this marriage, let them speak now or forever  
>hold their peace..." Mycroft silently prayed that HE would come and<br>speak up, but he was met with silence. The clergyman was about to  
>resume his speech when a voice, an oh-so-familiar voice, boomed<br>through the venue.

"I OBJECT!" Everyone gasped and murmured at the objection and more so  
>at the fact that the voice was male. They all turned towards the<br>speaker and their gaze found a man wearing black torn jeans, biker  
>boots, a black Green Day shirt and a leather jacket. On his head was a<br>top hat which he tipped down to hide his face, the light revealing  
>only his grin. His gloved hand was still poised on the rim of the hat<br>as he spoke.

"You all heard me! I object! And I'm pretty sure Mycroft Holmes would  
>agree with me." Mycroft wanted to cry, laugh, scream and shout all at<br>the same time. HE had come back.

The man who had come back threw away the hat, his silver hair  
>glistening in the artificial light, his brown eyes hard and<br>determined.

"I love you, Mycroft, I've loved you since the very first day I laid  
>my eyes on you... Well, after I got divorced, of course." Mycroft<br>chuckled at that.

"I love you!" shouted Greg. Mycroft glanced at Sherlock and John, who  
>were both grinning at him and mouthing 'Go on!' Then he looked at<br>Mummy and Daddy who were furious, of course. Then he looked at Liana,  
>who was simply smiling at him. She noticed him looking at her, and she<br>winked. She knew... Mycroft took a deep breath and ran towards Greg,  
>stopping only a few meters away.<p>

"Kidnap me, Gregory!" he shouted. Greg grinned, ran towards him and  
>grabbed his hand. Just then Daddy Holmes and Father Sutcliff had<br>gotten up and started chasing them - luckily Sherlock and John were  
>already positioned behind the doors of the venue (God only knew how).<br>Mycroft and Greg were sprinting and giggling madly as they passed the  
>doors. Once they were through, Sherlock and John closed the doors and<br>blocked them, sniggering away. They watched as Greg started his  
>motorbike, Mycroft riding pillion and hugging him tightly and they<br>sped away, smiling.

**THE END.**


End file.
